Tang You You
Tang You You (Chinese: 唐幽幽; Pinyin: Táng yōuyōu) is one of the main protagonists of Peerless Martial God. Notably she held the roles of the hostess of the Celestial Palace and heiress to the Tang Clan. History Celestial Palace When Lin Feng visits The Celestial Palace with Lan Jiao, he meets Tang You You, who is the hostess of the eight floor. She ends up serving him some of her clan's liquors and this enables him to breakthrough to the fourth Xuan Qi layer. Great Competition of Xue Yu Later she takes part in the Great Competition of Xue Yu and ends up finishing sixth. Visiting Xue Yue Tang You You, with the intention of attending Lin Feng's wedding, visited Xue Yue just in time to witness the attempted assassination. As a result, when Lin Feng became a demon, she followed Lin Feng, grounding his humanity. However when her, Meng Qing in beast form and Lin Feng met a Low-Level Emperor, Lin Feng asked her to flee. She refused and was willing to sacrifice her life to stay by Lin Feng's side, however a soul imprint of Xiao Wu Tian ultimately ended up saving them all and making the unknown emperor from the Duan Clan flee. Citizen of Tian Chi Having proven her strength and talent, and after placing so highly in the Great Competition of Xue Yu, Tang You You decided to follow Lin Feng's lead and reject an invitation from Shen Gong and the other local spheres of influence, instead deciding to join the Tian Chi Empire and setting out for the Exploration of the Jade Emperor's Tomb as one of their citizens. After leaving the Jade Emperor's palace, it is then revealed that she's the daughter of the Tang Clan head and as such, the liquor isn't that precious to her and so she gives Lin Feng some as a gift. Journey to Ba Huang After Lin Feng won the trust and hope of the Tian Chi Empire, she follows Lin Feng to Ba Huang for Emperor Shi and Emperor Yu's Recruitment Process. However, before she successfully makes it there, the boat she was on was hijacked and she was taken to the Island of the Nine Dragons. Becoming a Holy Concubine After Tang You You was left in the Huang Sea, she was rescued by the Holy Mother of the Holy Spirit Dynasty thanks to a cultivator of the Fortune Shrine using their destiny vision to identify a suitable candidate for the Holy Mother's legacy. Before she undertook the ceremony to take the inheritance, she returned to Dragon Mountain to plant some interconnected plants as a sign of reconnecting. Afterwards, she returned to Qi Tian Holy Town to receive the inheritance. Becoming a Mother After Lin Feng successfully undertook the challenge Holy Way Stage, as a compromise for receiving the saints inheritance, Lin Feng had agreed to have a baby with the Holy Concubine of the Holy Spirit Dynasty. After getting Lin Feng's agreement, the Holy Emperor of the Holy Spirit Dynasty went and asked Tang You You if she would be willing. Initially she refused, but after finding out that it was with Lin Feng, she agreed. Though she would only do it if her conditions were met, which was for him to not find out her identity. As a result, Lin Feng visited her three nights in a row and never once got to see her face. But he did manage to successfully impregnate her and nine months later, she gave birth to Lin Qiong Sheng. Protecting Lin Feng When the Snow Clan came to attack Lin Feng with their saints, Tang You You, who's cultivation exceeded Lin Feng's, fought with him to save him. Lin Feng was still unaware of her identity. However with her help, he managed to somewhat fend off the saint emperors. It was only when she got injured and Shi Jue Lao Xian intervened that Lin Feng fought for his freedom also getting injured. As a result, both entered into a coma, hers lasting over a year. Waking Up Xiao Wu Tian managed to provide both Tang You You and Lin Feng life saving treatment and when Lin Feng woke up, he moved Tang You You to his internal world where he would visit her regularly. It was during one such visit that he made promises about the life they could lead and the love he had for her that she managed to wake up. Upon waking up, she went with Lin Feng to meet his family once more and Qiu Yue Xin for the first time properly. Yue Meng He welcomed her as a daughter and then she agreed that she would slaughter the members of the Pei Clan and the Ji Clan before returning to the Holy Spirit Dynasty to meet her son once more, with this endeavor resulting in the death of Pei Dong Lai, for whom she administered the death blow. Trivia * When Lin Feng returned to Dragon Mountain to look for information on Tang You You, he meets Tang Yi Yi in the Celestial Palace. Tang Yi Yi takes Lin Feng to the Tang Clan and he's informed that Tang You You had returned for a short while, planting some interconnected plants as a sign of reconnecting1304 * She was a watcher under Mu Chen and in particular Lin Feng's watcher. This will be confirmed later on when she joined Lin Feng and other Tiantai's disciples to go to Godly Pond and save Mu Chen who had been imprisoned by the Jing Clan. * After waking up, she would follow Lin Feng traveling, spending more time staying in his small world. They would occasionally visit their son, Lin Qiong Sheng. Lin Feng gave some resources to Holy Spirit Dynasty so they didn't mind having Tang You You following him around. Later on, Lin Feng also brought her back to see her family. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Dragon Mountain Category:Great Competition of Xue Yu Category:Tian Chi Empire Category:Holy Spirit Dynasty